


Лучше поздно, чем никогда, верно? (Better Late Than Never, Right?)

by PulpFiction



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Deducing!John, M/M, Post-Reichenbach, Reunion, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Smart John Watson, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 07:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15019982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PulpFiction/pseuds/PulpFiction
Summary: Однажды придя домой, Джон обнаружил на кухонном столе молоко, фасоль и варенье. Память автоматически подкинула последний разговор перед Бассейном, когда Шерлок обещал сходить за все этим в магазин. Конечно же, совпадение, не так ли? Ведь детектив был мертв целых три года.Ну... учитывая тот факт, что сей гаденыш спит на диване... не так уж и много.





	Лучше поздно, чем никогда, верно? (Better Late Than Never, Right?)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Better Late Than Never... Right?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116636) by [InTheShadows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheShadows/pseuds/InTheShadows). 



Джон вернулся из паба поздно. Он зашел туда после работы под влиянием сиюминутного порыва, и сейчас был рад добраться до дома. В пабе было шумно и людно, но он остался, главным образом, чтобы иметь возможность сказать «я не отшельник, я выхожу из дома» тем, кто еще периодически о нем беспокоился. Он прекрасно осознавал, что после смерти Шерлока изменился, и не хотел, чтобы ему лишний раз об этом напоминали.

Не включая свет, он прошел на кухню сделать чай перед сном. Открыв холодильник, выругался. Молока не было, и в данном случае Шерлок был в этом не виноват. Однако в свете холодильника стало видно, что на столе что-то стоит. Джон зажег лампу, чтобы разглядеть получше, и замер.

Молоко, фасоль и три банки его любимого варенья.

Вероятно, этому было совершенно рациональное объяснение. Продукты могла принести миссис Хадсон, Лестрейд или, черт побери, даже Молли. Все они имели привычку заботиться о Джоне Ватсоне и не собирались ей изменять.

Но память возвращала его к разговору четырехлетней давности, состоявшемуся прямо перед Бассейном, когда Шерлок предложил сходить за молоком и фасолью. Разумеется, этот паршивец так ничего и не принес.

А вот теперь...

Джон вошел в гостиную и щелкнул выключателем, убеждая себя не дурить. Вариантов нет, его мозг просто построил связь, это безумие... Только вот на диване спал Шерлок.

Он был в непривычной одежде — джинсы и фланелевая рубашка вместо дизайнерского костюма. Волосы острижены коротко, на лице появились прежде не существовавшие там резкие складки. И все же это был Шерлок.

Джон глубоко вздохнул и подошел ближе. Детектив выглядел изможденным и даже не пошевелился, когда Джон укрыл его одеялом.

Джон стоял и просто смотрел. Как можно это воспринять? Как? После трех лет, в течение которых он считал лучшего друга мертвым? Как можно примирить образ окровавленного и разбившегося об асфальт человека с этим, спящим и совершенно невредимым? Как, предположительно, надо себя чувствовать?

Очевидно, первым чувством был шок. Затем его сменила радость от осознания, что Шерлок вернулся, что чудо свершилось. Радость длилась недолго, как водится, и на ее месте возникли гнев, боль, ощущение предательства. Все эти эмоции были негативными. Джона охватило желание разбудить Шерлока и врезать ему как следует.

Но тут Шерлок удовлетворенно вздохнул и завернулся в одеяло, так и не выходя из глубокого сна.

Порыв развеялся. Будь проклят этот человек, который всегда умел идеально манипулировать Джоном и добиваться своего. Кажется, он не утратил этой способности даже во сне.

Затем Джон вспомнил предметы на кухонном столе и усмехнулся. Шерлок всегда был ужасен в плане извинений — он не мог предложить ничего хорошего даже ради спасения чьей-то жизни, вот и разработал собственную невербальную систему.

Джон понимал, что принесенные вещи — высшая форма извинения.

Большинство людей возмутились бы. Молоко и варенье вместо честных слов и обещаний больше так не поступать? Жалкая замена.

Но Джон знал Шерлока. Знал, что в холодильнике всегда будут лежать части тел, а на кухне будут взрываться эксперименты. Знал, что Шерлок по-прежнему будет грубить окружающим, хандрить и стрелять в стены, когда заскучает. И что же теперь, не покупать молоко, которое постоянно исчезает? Супер.

Покачав головой, он встал, убрал все со стола и заварил чай. Сел в кресло и начал трезво разбираться. Шерлок никогда ничего не делал без причины. Он мог вести себя странно по сравнению со стандартами, но всегда был логичен.

Зачем ему надо было прыгать с крыши, фальсифицировать (однозначно) свою смерть и возвращаться через три года?

Первая вопиющая очевидная причина — Мориарти, ничто другое не годилось. Этот садист и мерзавец хотел разрушить Шерлока. Значит, заключил Джон, в прыжке Шерлока виноват был именно он.

Далее, ложь. Самая худшая ложь, которую когда-либо говорил ему Шерлок. Не только потому, что все было неправдой, но и потому что звучало совсем не убедительно. За время общения с Шерлоком, Джон научился распознавать, когда ему лгали. Итак, ложный след. Или… Джон заставил себя вспомнить точные слова Шерлока. Либо какая-то странная, извращенная форма прощания, либо... «Все это трюк, фокус»... сообщение? Которого Джон не понял.

Ладно, Джон знал пределы своих возможностей. Вряд ли он смог бы понять, как Шерлок это провернул, да и не важно это было сейчас. Двигаясь дальше, чем мог заниматься Шерлок все эти годы? Он вернулся, значит, что у него были важные дела, которые теперь завершены. Раз все началось с Мориарти, скорее всего, с ним и было связано.

Но что? Что он мог делать, причем в одиночку? Да, в одиночку, ведь Джон был единственным, с кем Шерлок охотно работал. Но если были важные дела, почему он не взял с собой Джона?

Логика, логика... логика. «Я пропаду без моего блогера». «Ты — истинный проводник света». «У меня нет друзей, есть только один друг». «Ты видишь, но не наблюдаешь».

— Вот и ни хрена, Шерлок, — пробормотал Джон при последней мысли. Что бы это могло быть?

«Я тебе сердце выжгу».

Мориарти! Если он однажды угрожал Джону, то, не колеблясь, делал это снова и снова, зная, что Джон — слабое место Шерлока. Он использовал Джона против Шерлока. Угрожал убийством? Скорее всего. В _этом_ он не отличался оригинальностью. 

«Одиночество защищает меня». «Людей защищают друзья».

Ох... может, он решил инсценировать самоубийство, чтобы защитить Джона? Идиотский план, но весьма в духе Шерлока.

Итак, если прыжок должен был защитить Джона, что было потом? Детектив защищал Джона? Зачем? Как?

Если рассуждать здраво, был некий сумасшедший преступный гений, который больше всего на свете хотел уничтожить Шерлока. Мог ли он создавать проблемы даже после того, как оказался мертвым на крыше Бартса?

Кто бы сомневался.

Значит, Шерлок должен был устранить эту угрозу. Как? Как глава преступного мира управлял людьми из могилы? Сумасшедшая преданность, огромные выгоды и отличная правая рука.

Сколько людей Шерлок должен был устранить? Только заместителя? Или кого-то еще? Разве это имеет значение? Шерлок был дома, так что все, очевидно, кончено. Остались только шрамы прошлого. Если Джон прав, он все еще зол на Шерлока, но... ладно, этот человек уничтожил ради него, по крайней мере, часть преступной паутины. Что иное это означает, кроме «ты для меня важен»?

Здесь возникает вопрос о преданности. Не Шерлока, а его самого. Когда защищаешь друга, это одно. Но делать это в непрерывной борьбе в течение трех лет... это другое. Это выходит за рамки простой дружбы. И да, они давно прошли этот момент, но никогда его не признавали. Джону казалось, что Шерлок не хотел этого признания.

А вдруг хотел?..

Что ж, у Джона проблем не будет. Он давно влюблен в этого безумца и молчал только потому, что не думал, что его признанию обрадуются. Если он ошибся, Джон будет только счастлив.

Джон сидел, думал и смотрел на Шерлока, пока не уснул.

На следующее утро он проснулся с затекшей шеей. Шерлок все еще крепко спал, явно не собираясь просыпаться в ближайшее время. Что пережил Шерлок, раз дошел до такого состояния? Зная этого идиота, можно предположить, что он просто забывал есть и спать. Конечно, это ведь просто транспорт.

Звучало слишком оптимистично.

Джон встал, позавтракал, переоделся и отправился в спортзал, в который записался после «смерти» Шерлока. Могло показаться глупым, но он не хотел терять форму. Шерлок держал его в тонусе, и когда его не стало... Джон не мог допустить, чтобы все пропало. А еще боксерская груша помогала в плохие дни справиться с плохим настроением.

Он сейчас этим и занимался, вбивая в нее гнев, разочарование и предательство, которые ощущал. То, что он все понял, не означало, что он этому обрадовался, и, если не спустить пар сейчас, придется сделать это позже. По лицу Шерлока. Не лучшее решение.

Он был благодарен сегодняшнему выходному, потому что невозможно было ни на чем сконцентрироваться и ни с кем разговаривать. Кому _это_ будет интересно? «Извините, у меня сегодня плохое настроение, мой бывший мертвый лучший друг, который спрыгнул с крыши на моих глазах, спит на нашем диване, и я сердит на него»... Нда.

Покончив с тренировкой, Джон перекусил в «Спиди», принял душ и уселся за ноутбук в ожидании пробуждения Шерлока. Детектив начал шевелиться около четырех, но окончательно проснулся час спустя. Джон ждал его с китайской едой и чаем.

Шерлок сонно и с опаской открыл один глаз. Джон сунул ему тарелку прямо в лицо.

— Ешь, — приказал он.

Шерлок подчинился без единого возражения. Он ел и искоса поглядывал на Джона, но тот не смотрел на него и не говорил ни слова.

— Травмы есть? — спросил Джон, когда с обедом было покончено.

Шерлок отрицательно покачал головой.

— Это хорошо, — возникла неловкая пауза, потому что Джон не знал, что сказать, а Шерлок тоже молчал, всем своим видом демонстрируя смущение. 

— Черт побери, — воскликнул Джон, подошел к Шерлоку и обнял его. Тот замер в шоке, потом растаял. Уткнулся в шею Джона и вздохнул удовлетворенно, когда Джон провел рукой по его волосам. 

— Сумасшедший, боже, какой же ты идиот! И придурок. Мой безумец, — пробормотал Джон, не обращая внимания на то, что говорит. Опять слишком оптимистично.

— Ты не сердишься, — заметил Шерлок, и это не было вопросом.

Джон пожал плечами. 

— Ты спал почти целый день. У меня было время поразмышлять.

— Что ты надумал, мой дорогой доктор?

— Мориарти заставил тебя прыгнуть, скорее всего, угрожая меня убить. Мне все равно, как ты это сделал, я и не пытался понять. Он застрелился, но оставил организацию, которую ты, идиот, решил уничтожить _самостоятельно_. Не знаю, скольких ты ликвидировал, но, по крайней мере, первого помощника. Все завершилось, поэтому ты и спал, когда я пришел домой. Ты отвратителен в заботе о себе, так что неожиданностью это не стало. А еще ты... — Джон неуверенно замолчал. В конце концов, это была только догадка, но... «мой дорогой доктор»? Хороший намек.

— Да? — в голосе Шерлока звучал искренний восторг, возможно, от факта _дедукции_ Джона. Ум — это действительно было сексуально!

Да какого черта!

— …ты хочешь со мной официальных отношений.

Шерлок улыбнулся, по-прежнему утыкаясь Джону в шею.

— В чем я прав?

— Почти во всем. Он угрожал не только тебе, но и Лестрейду и миссис Хадсон. И я уничтожил всю сеть.

Джон глубоко вздохнул.

— _Идиот_! — произнес он с чувством.

— Хм, — промычал Шерлок, не отрицая этого факта открыто.

Джон вздохнул. 

— С возвращением, мой безумец, — произнес он и нежно поцеловал Шерлока. Тот еще раз хмыкнул и прижался теснее.

Сумасшедший.


End file.
